People increasingly use online communications to interact with their friends and to meet new people. Numerous techniques have been developed that use online communications to improve our social lives, including social networking techniques.
One popular topic for online communications is sports. Online users like to discuss and compare their favorite players and teams. These communications may concern sports teams at all levels, from local neighborhood pickup teams, to high school, college, or professional teams, and even to a user's own “fantasy” teams, which may mix players from different teams and levels. However, the techniques developed to date make it difficult for users to keep track of their favorite players and to discuss and compare their favorites with other online users.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to find new, more intuitive and efficient ways for online users to communicate about sports.